Magic Verse 05: The Dangers of Possessing
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Lamia. Ruby *really* shouldn't have possessed Chloe.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Sequel to: Lamia

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. Prompt 68: Stigmata.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ruby had noticed it about twenty minutes after showing up in the newest rundown piece of shit motel that Sam had holed himself in this time during his newest hunt. At first she'd been a little weirded out and wary, and she'd kept her knife close at hand just in case she was going to have to screw the mission and kill him before he killed her, but then she realized that Sam Winchester wasn't looking for an opportunity to kill or exorcize her.

He was checking her out.

Or, well, he was checking her meat suit out.

It was very subtle of course, this was Sam and not Dean, and yet the signs were obviously there.

He stayed behind her, went silent whenever she bent over to pick something up, and a couple of times while they were talking his eyes had been drawn to her boobs.

All in all, Sam Winchester was attracted to her meat suit.

It was a little creepy.

Sure, Ruby was supposed to get close to Sam and gain his trust so he could in the end free Lucifer and start the Apocalypse...but Ruby wasn't sure she was _that_ committed to the mission.

And it wasn't that she didn't find Sam physically attractive.

Because he was.

Whoa did that boy have a body.

But he was incredibly patience-testing with his attitude.

He was emo to the core.

A moody _bitch_.

It was _so bad_ that all the demon saw when she looked at him was a huge mountain of _gloom_ instead of the hotness he truly was.

So all in all, Sam Winchester wasn't Ruby's type _at all_.

"Why did you change host?" Sam finally asked, leaning back, arms folded over his chest. "What was wrong with your old one?"

"Nothing, I just got bored so I let her go." Ruby lied, knowing that Sam would get all self-righteous if he knew that she'd ridden her last meat suit so hard that it'd started giving out on her and she'd been forced to try and find another.

"What attracted you to her?" Sam wanted to know.

_What attracts __**you**__ to her?_ Ruby wanted to ask cheekily, but instead rolled her now green eyes and pulled a strand of her chin-length blonde hair behind her ear as she stalled, wondering how exactly to answer the question. "She reminded me of you."

"Excuse me?" Sam frowned, confused.

"Sweet face, killer on the inside." Ruby replied, smirking as she saw Sam flinch. "She was in the hospital, visiting a _really_ good looking guy. They knew each other. She didn't like him." Ruby chuckled. "She killed him."

Sam stood.

"And that's not the most interesting part, actually." Ruby continued, eyeing her reflection. "She killed him by grabbing onto his wrist. She said something about kissing his daddy when he saw him in hell." Ruby looked down at her hand. "And then he _died_."

"She's a special child." Sam whispered, sitting back down. "We're all evil, aren't we? We all have this darkness in us. The demon blood makes us..."

"Makes _you_." Ruby interrupted. "This girl doesn't have a drop of demon blood in her."

Sam turned to her, confused. "What?"

"She has _something_ inside her, don't get me wrong. And it's making it uncomfortable to be here..." Ruby admitted, sitting down. "But the girl is human."

"Can two demons possess the same body?"

Ruby gave him a look.

"Right. Stupid question."

They ventured off into the topic of Sam's hunt, and while Ruby was bored with it she played the interested party just because she knew he needed someone to talk to and later on he'd look back to these moments and feel indebted to her for putting up with his pathetic ass. She knew Sam didn't really trust her, not really, but she was going to change that. No matter how much he put her through she was going to stay by his side and use his dependent nature against him.

Seriously.

If she could get him _half_ as dependent emotionally on her as he'd been with Jessica and Dean, then this mission was already won and she could congratulate herself with a pat on the back.

And if she had to sleep with him to get him closer to her, then so be it.

He seemed interested in this body and she was curious about what was hiding under his jeans.

Because if it was like everything else on his body, it was a monster.

She grinned.

And its not as if the bitch inside this body could really complain or-.

Ruby cried out in pain as she doubled over, grabbing her mid-section.

Ever since she'd taken over this body she'd felt a little itch, a disturbance, but she'd ignored it easily.

And now the itch, the unease, had turned into a raging inferno.

Ruby had been in hell for longer than she cared to remember.

She'd been tormented by fire and brimstone before.

And yet this was a million times _worse_.

She screamed as her knees gave out on her and she crumbled to the ground.

Sam just looked at her, confused, not sure what was happening.

But the bastard didn't look like he was going to help her.

Ruby screamed as her back arched under the pain of what seemed like _whiplashes_. It was as if the most powerful Pit Demon was flogging her with a whip that not only bruised her back, but dug into it and when yanked away, jerked out bits of flesh as well.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, pointing his gun at her.

As if she didn't have _enough_ problems to deal with.

Suddenly Ruby's body turned around, completely twirling, as it rose to the ceiling, Ruby's hands and legs spread out.

Sam looked up at her in horror, obviously remembering seeing Jessica in this same position right before her death.

And if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Azazel was dead, Ruby would have been terrified that he was pissed off at her and icing her himself.

But, the agony of what felt like invisible nails being drive through her palms and feet, nailing her to the ceiling-well-that wasn't Azazel's style.

Not only that, but despite the _agony_ that Ruby was in, she was sane enough to realize that her body was intact.

It was as if it was all in her mind.

And yet, as the blonde cried and screamed, she realized that blood was oozing out from her palms and feet.

From her unbroken skin.

And that was when she got truly _terrified_.

Ruby could only compare this fear to her first moments after waking up in hell.

She was in agony, she was terrified, and she was actually _crying_.

Begging.

Pleading for it to stop.

To let her go.

She tried to abandon the body, to escape, but found herself unable to.

As if the thing was holding her deep inside and _punishing_ her.

Suddenly the motel room was kicked open by two women, who were aiming their guns at them.

Sam turned and aimed his gun at the women.

Two of the three froze.

"_Sam_?" The blonde whispered in shock.

"Jo." Sam blinked. "What are you-?"

"You know this asshole?" The brunette wanted to know.

"He's a hunter." The one named 'Jo' nodded.

"Some hunter. Hanging around with _demons_." The brunette sneered before looking up at Ruby, not a bit of pity on her face. "Good. _Cry_ you little _bitch_."

"Who is she?" Sam still hadn't lowered his gun. "What is she doing to Ruby? What's going on?"

"You tell _us_ Sam." Jo snarled, not lowering her gun either. "_Your_ friend is the one who possessed Chloe."

And that was when Ruby felt it.

She was on fire.

Literally.

Not her body.

As always her meat suit was intact, and yet the demon inside was being inflicted with all the pain and agony.

And the demon inside was being burnt up.

Burnt alive.

"Lois, she's bleeding." Jo still hadn't lowered her gun, but looked at the brunette in worry.

"She's fine." Lois, the brunette, smirked darkly. "Look at her hands. No holes."

Jo sent a look up at Ruby's meat suit. "Are you _sure_ she's okay?"

Ruby wanted to beg for help.

To beg for release.

But she couldn't make a sound anymore.

Despite the agony, no sound was coming from her lips.

She just wanted to _die_.

"It's the magic." Lois replied. "You know how it gets when she's threatened."

Jo winced.

"Wait, she's a _witch_?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed on Jo. "Ruby said that she killed someone. You can't say anything about me working with Ruby when you're working with a murderous _witch_."

Ruby felt so _stupid_.

She'd been a witch once.

Why hadn't she recognized the power in the girl?

Maybe...maybe because her _own_ power had never been anything like _this._

"She killed an immortal who was the last of his kind." Jo narrowed her eyes on Sam. "His kind lived off of children's _souls_."

Ruby cried, blood running down her tear ducts, as she felt her spirit being consumed slowly, disappearing.

She wasn't going to escape this.

"Come on." Lois held her arms out. "We need to go home. Adam, Kate and Ellen are going to be worried."

Ruby felt her body lowering, her consciousness wavering as she was consumed from within.

The meat suit slowly lowered into Lois' arms, and hovered slightly so that Lois wouldn't have to carry the brunt of the blonde's weight.

Jo, who was still aiming her gun at Sam (who was still aiming his gun at her), looked over, worried. "Is it Chloe again?"

"Almost." Lois replied, gazing down at Ruby's eyes. "Not yet, but soon."

It was creepy how the brunette knew by just looking in her eyes that it wasn't this _Chloe_...but slowly becoming once more.

"Let's go." Lois didn't look at Sam, instead storming out of the room.

Ruby wanted to beg, wanted to escape, but things were dimming around her.

The last thing she saw, before she was completely consumed, and the consciousness of the meat suit took over once more, was being laid down on the backseat of a mustang and being driven away by Lois and Jo.

Her last thought, as she gave herself to the darkness, was that she was relieved that she would be truly dead this time.

Because Lilith was going to be _pissed_ when she found out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
